


怎么才能被别人吃掉啊【03】

by gaogaohanhan



Category: all汶
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaogaohanhan/pseuds/gaogaohanhan
Kudos: 5





	怎么才能被别人吃掉啊【03】

李菡的感冒反反复复，过了一个星期才好全。

都怪陈宥维，每次快要好的时候，他做爱就做的特别过分，李菡明明哭着喊着不要了，他还是没有节制地抽插着，将精液一滴不剩地射了内壁。

前几天发烧烧得厉害，李菡整个人都迷迷糊糊的，每天浑浑噩噩地躺在床上，陈宥维不在身边时她就闭着眼睛休息，等他回来，不管她醒没醒，总要先被肏一肏，做到后来不醒也醒了。

大概三四天的时候，烧总算退了，李菡才发现原来陈宥维就是之前那个在房门外偷听她和黄嘉新做爱的人。

李菡有些生气，一个原因是她记得当时对方并没有打算救她，她是自己想办法逃出来的，另一个原因是陈宥维和黄嘉新一样，每天都要压着她做好多回，将她锁在房间，让她没有机会接触其他人。

再过几天就要成熟了，如果见不到别人，怎么有机会被别人吃掉呢？

李菡是个藏不住心事的人，当陈宥维把她抱在浴室洗漱台上，给她擦着身子的时候，她就不满地嘟囔道：“你天天把我锁在家里，我还怎么被别人吃掉啊？”

这句话不知怎么就刺激到陈宥维了，他把毛巾一扔，整个人都充斥着一股浓浓的怒意，一口咬住她的乳珠，愤怒得要把整个乳头都咬下来。

李菡被陈宥维从洗漱台上拉下来，翻了个身，没有任何前戏直接从后面插进来，痛得她眼泪直流，双腿打颤。

这是陈宥维第一次从后面肏进来，他按着她的脑袋，让她不得不直视镜子，镜子里的自己面色潮红，白皙的皮肤上布满了密密麻麻的吻痕和牙印，这些全是陈宥维留在她身上的。

炽热硬挺的肉棒在她的身体里来回抽插，陈宥维的话语却冰冷得不带一丝温度，“原来菡菡那么能吃，看来是我没把你肏舒服了。”

陈宥维像发了疯一样捏着她的腰往下压，硕长的肉棒凶狠地顶了到最深处，几乎把她的小穴都要捅破了。

那天，不管李菡怎么痛哭求饶，陈宥维都无动于衷，她的眼泪都流干了，嗓子也喊哑了，乳房上、屁股上都是被对方掐出来的红印。

后来李菡学乖了，她知道只要自己一提别人陈宥维准要生气，他更喜欢听她喊他老公哥哥，所以每次李菡都哥哥老公一个劲儿地喊，直到把他喊舒服了才罢休。

有一回，陈宥维做得爽了，满意地看着李菡，夸她乖，摸着她的头问她想要什么礼物。

李菡心想既然陈宥维不让别人吃掉她，那他自己来吃总可以吧，就甜糯糯地露着兔牙反问，“我想要你吃掉我，可以吗？”

话语刚落，李菡就看见陈宥维的眼睛像闪了亮光一般，他的嘴角微微勾起，捧着她的小脸就亲上来，“可以啊。”

从那次之后，陈宥维就像变了个人一样，对李菡越发温柔，做爱的时候会顾及她的感受了，也允许她在他的陪同下出门走走了，甚至还带着她去了一个叫做片场的地方。

李菡在片场见到了好多稀奇古怪的东西，片场的小哥哥小姐姐也特别友善，有好几个甚至停下来给她拍照。

陈宥维看着兴奋地活泼乱跳的李菡，不放心地叮嘱，“你长得太漂亮了，肯定有好多坏人要打你主意，跟紧我不要乱跑。”

李菡没懂陈宥维的意思，但她还是下意识地点头，“菡菡会跟紧宥维的。”

然而没等多久，在陈宥维跟导演商谈之际，李菡跟着跟着就迷路了，她不认识路，也不会问人，一个人跌跌撞撞跑到了演员休息室。

王一博拍完戏回来，就看到一个穿着粉色连衣裙的女孩坐在自己休息室外抹着眼泪。

他一开始还以为是剧组工作人员或者是哪个混进来的小粉丝，刚想打发了，没想到对方懵懂地抬起头来，竟然长得这么好看。

王一博在娱乐圈混了这么多年，各式各样的女人哪个没见过，换句话说，只要他招招手，这些女人不都心甘情愿地被他压在下面狠肏嘛。

他平日里又是爱豆又是演员，通告站台一大堆，欲望无处发泄时，唯一的解压方式就是床上运动。此时，当看到红着眼眶的李菡，他突然后知后觉地记起来，他已经好久没有做爱了。

王一博把李菡领进休息室，开始套她的话。李菡又单纯又无知，没多久就把什么东西都交代了。

王一博和陈宥维算是熟人，他上一部电视剧就是陈宥维做编剧的，陈宥维那时还是单身，没想到没过多久，就找到个这么漂亮的女朋友。

李菡却赶忙朝他摇摇脑袋，说：“不是啦，菡菡不是宥维的女朋友～”

李菡说话的时候一脸认真和严肃，差点把王一博都骗到了，但是他转头就看见她脖颈上露出的深深浅浅的吻痕，噗的笑出声，“如果不是女朋友，你免费让他肏啊？”

陈宥维的话说得又直白又犀利，让李菡羞得涨红了脸，她低下头，吞吞吐吐地回答，“他不让我去找别人，我也想找别人的……”

明晃晃的回答让王一博以为是性暗示，他微微勾起唇角，将李菡拉到大腿上，一手搂着她的后背，一手捏住她的下巴，低沉地问道，“你说的别人包括我吗？”

下巴被捏得生疼，屁股后面好像还有什么东西微微地顶着自己，李菡大脑一片空白，不知怎么地就下意识出了声，“你想吃我吗？如果你要吃我的话，就把我带走吧。”

话都说到这份上了，王一博哪还克制得住，他俯下身噙住李菡的双唇，撬开贝齿，灵活的舌头立即钻了进去，肆意搅动。

李菡的嘴唇实在太甜太软了，是王一博吃过的最好吃的唇瓣，她的舌头滑嫩又敏感，轻轻一碰就躲了回去，他只能不断地深入，才能与之纠缠。

被亲的迷迷糊糊时，李菡还在想，王一博不是答应要吃自己吗，怎么又开始咬自己嘴巴了啊？

她刚想出声制止，门外却传来一阵急促的脚步声，王一博显然也听到了，停下动作，朝李菡比了一个噤声的手势。

脚步声越来越近，伴随着还有焦急的询问，李菡听出那是陈宥维的声音，刚想开口，却被王一博捂住了嘴巴，他抱着她躲进了一旁的衣柜。

幽暗狭窄的空间让李菡有些惊恐和害怕，她疑惑地看着王一博，对方朝她笑了笑，话语带着点意味不明的蛊惑，“菡菡想被我吃就要乖乖听话哦！”

一听到王一博要吃自己，李菡的害怕被一扫而光，她急忙点头，将身子蜷缩在王一博怀里，一动不动。

房间门被打开，李菡听见陈宥维喊了几声，好似没收到应答，很快就跑去其他地方了。

李菡和王一博又在衣柜里躲了一会儿，到后来她的双腿都有些发酸了，便询问王一博是不是可以出去了。

可王一博却箍着她的腰肢，欺身上前，李菡被迫靠在衣柜的角落里，借着狭小门缝中偷过来的微弱光线，看到了对方满是欲望的眼神。

王一博的吻就毫无预兆地落了下来，他的双手撑在柜门上，将她紧紧地困在怀里，他的双腿也挤进了李菡的腿间，轻轻用力，就把她挎抱在胯上。

李菡只觉得大脑都缺氧了，嘴角被王一博啃咬得发麻，舌头不听使唤地伸了出来，无数的口水从自己的嘴角流出来，都被王一博一一舔去。

幽闭的衣柜里只能听见两人口水交换发出的啧啧的声音。不知不觉地，李菡的裙子就被王一博扒了下来，他自己的衣服更被他用力地撕扯开去。

王一博的吻从唇瓣一路向下，滑过凹凸的锁骨，嫩滑的耳垂，最后停留在了她圆润丰满的乳房，白皙透亮的乳肉上还残留着陈宥维留下的牙印，王一博不但没有避开，反而变本加厉地啃咬着，好似要将别人留下的印记给覆盖干净。

他挑逗般地将李菡的乳珠含在嘴里，像孩子一样吮吸起来，一边吸一边玩笑地说道，“菡菡的奶这么大，奶水肯定多极了，吃也吃不完。”

李菡只觉得乳头又痛又痒，一股异样的感觉从乳头传遍全身，让她忍不住战栗起来，身上所有细胞都发红发烫，毛孔全部舒张开来。

这是水蜜桃要成熟了的表现！

两个乳房胀痛的厉害，下面的小口却又无比空虚，李菡第一次以人类的形态迎接成熟，只觉得难受极了，下意识地在王一博身上蹭来蹭去，好像唯有这样才能得到缓解。

隐隐约约间，王一博闻到了一股浓郁的水蜜桃的甜香。诱人的香气让他情不自禁地将李菡搂得更紧，游离在乳肉上的嘴巴更加卖力地吞吐啃咬，慢慢将乳珠吮出汁水来。

李菡的汁水甜的像搅了蜜糖，虽然只能吸出一点点，却还是让王一博欲罢不能，他一边揉捏着丰满的乳肉，一边调笑，“原来菡菡真的涨奶了。”

此刻李菡早已混沌得厉害，她全身上下都冒起了细汗，神智浑浑噩噩，只觉得王一博的吮吸让自己很是舒畅，便挺着身子将乳头往他嘴里送。

但仅仅如此如何能缓解体内汹涌澎湃的欲望，她感觉自己的小穴一张一合，体内蜜液分泌，迫切地流淌而出，已经馋的不行了。

王一博的大肉棒就抵在她的下腹，估摸着尺寸肯定能把下面塞得满满的，李菡再也等不及，握住硕大茎身就想往下面的嘴里塞。

“老公……救救我吧……下面要……”

然而李菡哪里有过这种经验，笨拙地手法只能让肉棒抵在穴口来来去去地摩挲，反倒把王一博急得冒出热汗。

他探上去一摸，李菡的穴口早已淫靡一片，便不做任何扩张，直直挺入。

甫一进入，黏腻的蜜汁就将肉棒包裹起来，嫩滑的穴肉紧紧地绞着，幽密的洞穴紧致得好似没有被别人探索过一般。

两人的下半身牢牢贴在一起，狭窄的空间让王一博几乎无地施展，他将汗津津的李菡扶在自己胸膛，掰开她修长的双腿，捏住细腰开始奋力开拓。

硕大的肉棒在李菡的体内肆意驰骋，插得她身软骨麻，无数淫液从两人的结合处倾泻而出，伴随着每一次抽插，飞溅开来。

啪啪的撞击声混合着李菡的娇吟让王一博深受鼓舞，紧绷的健臀加足力道，整根没入又整根抽出，不一会儿有节奏的撞击就开始失去了控制。

李菡只觉得自己的小穴都要被对方捅破了，刺激的快感却让她异常的兴奋和舒爽，她靠在王一博胸口，迎合地将双腿张得更开。

一边享受着撞击一边娇淫地喘气，“啊……老公好厉害……菡菡要被肏飞了……”

王一博还不尽兴，他将李菡的一条腿抬起，架在肩头，穴口瞬间张到一个不可思议的宽度，李菡吃痛地叫了出来。

王一博却趁机将肉棒顶进最深处，贴着软肉猛进猛出，那力道恨不得要将阴道贯穿。

“啊……啊……”李菡被干得说不出一句完整的话来，低下头发现连自己的肚子都被凸起了一块，不知是累得还是吓得，竟然直接昏了过去。

变成人形后，李菡半昏迷半清醒地迎接了自己的第一次成熟，她只记得王一博按着她做了一次又一次，每一回都比上一回顶得更深，射得更浓、更多。

他们在弥漫着淫奢气味的衣柜里忘情地做了几个小时，做累了就歇会，休息够了就做，直到后来，王一博把她抱出来的时候，她的双腿都合不拢了。

等李菡醒来的时候她已经躺在了一张干净的大床上，下半身也被清洗干净了，她累得起不来，转着脑袋四处张望，都没有看到王一博的身影。

床边摆放着一碗稀饭和一只药膏，下面还压着一张小纸条，李菡抽出来一看，激动得差点哭出来。

纸条上写着：“菡菡乖～等我下班回来就吃掉你哦！”

李菡心想，她终于等到被人类吃掉的这一天了，她现在已经熟透了，吃起来肯定更好吃吧。

她满足地闭上眼睛，沉沉睡去。

【TBC】


End file.
